Lyrell (World)
Lyrell is a terrestrial world inhabited by many sentient species and strange monsters. It is also the considered the primary, mortal, plane of existence in the universe. Creation Myths The most common myth concerning the creation of Lyrell claims that it was created by the Gods as a harbor of order and tranquility amidst the chaos of the multiverse. Eventually the peace would be interrupted by an event known as The Fording. When the world itself was ruled by wild animals and untouched forests, there was only the natural order of the world. The multi-verse is full of planes beyond count, and it is believed that when two become close enough, it is possible to cross the void between them. When Lyrell and a world unknown to us now became engaged in their cosmic dance, men, elves and a variety of other creatures forded a gap in the void and became stranded on this strange new world, Lyrell. Over thousands of years these people became diverse, shaped by the changing world. Many races emerged from the original settlers and the stranger creatures among them hid in the deep, unknown parts of the world. Climate Lyrell is mostly temperate, with tropical regions near it's equator and icecaps at it's poles. It's surface is mostly covered by a large, deep, salt water ocean called The Atokor. Weather Most places on Lyrell experience mild rain while cooler climates experience snow. Few places have extreme weather but one notable example is The Tempest, a storm system which appears and disappears with irregularity and follows the west coast of North and South Candar, the largest continents on Lyrell. Geography The planet hosts 4 major continents, Verand, Railvar, North and South Candar. These continents are separated by the Atokor Ocean which covers most of Lyrell, except for sister continents, North and South Candar. North and South Candar are separated by the Avosi Mountain Range, nestled deep within the massive Evet Rainforest. Varand An Island continent in the Atokor Ocean. Verand has temperate inland sea at it's heart called, Tahlka, a vast prairie named Leromar, an eastern coastal forest called Leskalah, and the Vaypas Mountain Range that dominates the center of Verand from its southern cape to its northern coast. It is said that The Fording left a scar on Varand which created the inland sea of Tahlka. Railvar Nestled in the south east quarter of Lyrell lies the fabled land of Railvar. The landmass is mostly unexplored by the rest of Lyrell and even its coast haven't been charted well. It connects to the southern Icecap and is the only continent which has access to the south pole. Few expeditions have been sent to Railvar and fewer still have returned, but those who have tell of ancient ruins and a history waiting to be rediscovered. North Candar Dominating most of the Northern Hemisphere, North Candar holds more climates and hosts more creatures than any other place on Lyrell. From its western shores battling the Tempest, to the Eastern archipelagos of Denia and Velion, the Northern reaches of the Frozen sea, to the Rainforest covered Avosi Mountains, this continent offers a lifetime of adventures. South Candar A mysterious land with soaring mountains, misty valleys, and few settlements, South Candar might always remain a frontier. While there are some tribes who survive in the Rainforest, they do so by chance and isolation. Before the collapse of the Vulpirian Empire, a handful of civilizations were discovered south of the Candar Rainforest who seemed to be thriving. History People of Lyrell have forgotten most of their history before the age of storms, which saw the proliferation of mortal races across the planet. It is known through oral tradition that there were four major 'ages' in the historical legends. The first age, where the dawn of civilization began and the war of titans ended. The second age saw the rise of Men and Dwarves, who had to fight for their place in the world. The age of storms, when the titans awoke to settle a grudge of millennia, displacing millions to the other continents of Lyrell and plunging them into a second stone age. Finally, the age of wonders. The final age of Railvar's forgotten history is believed to be a time of relative peace and prosperity, where all the races forged a civilization together that became a dystopian nightmare. Those who were displaced to other parts of Lyrell during the age of storms would never know exactly what happened to those back on Railvar, it is possible some may recover that history, but none so far have come close.